Aberrant drivers are a danger to nearby pedestrians, drivers and themselves. The category of aberrant driving typically includes variously defined categories of reckless driving, careless driving, improper driving, erratic driving, and driving without due care and attention. Thus, there is a need for a solution for recognizing and mitigating the impact of aberrant driving in order to reduce motor vehicle accidents and fatalities caused by aberrant drivers.